1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device which increases the functionality of standard exercise rings as well as new exercise rings. This device allows the user to maintain a better grip on the rings with decreased strain on joints and muscles. It can be used in a multitude of upper body, lower body and mid-body functional exercises.
2. Related Art
A false grip is a technique used to grab exercise rings or other exercise bars that places the wrist above the ring rather than below it. With the wrist above the ring, the transition into a support position becomes much easier. The false grip is used to achieve many skills, from the muscle-up to the iron cross. It is used in multiple sports a few of which include CrossFit, circuit training and gymnastics. The false grip improves a person's leverage by neutralizing the wrist joint and shortening their pulling radius. It also provides a more stable platform when shifting positions, such as going from hanging below the rings to supporting oneself above the rings.
When in a false grip on rings or other exercise bars, the inside of a person's wrist is hooked over the ring and then using the ring's curvature their thumb is wrapped under and around the ring to close their grip. In this position the majority of the person's weight is supported by the person's wrist and/or elbows. As a result, a significant amount of tension is placed on these joints often causing pain or injury.
The invention described herein alleviates this stress and tension by increasing the surface area of the ring resulting in better weight distribution. This distribution takes the weight off the wrist joint and elbow joint and alleviates strain and tension as well as dramatically improves the persons leverage point to transition from hanging position below the rings to support position above the rings. There are currently no devices out in the art which assist with the false grip on exercise rings for exercise bars. All other devices, which assist with the false grip or muscle up movements, are external devices that attach to the user's body as an external lifting or support aid.